In modern people, personal relationship management ability becomes an important item comparable to his or her job performance. Accordingly, most people are making an effort to form and maintain a human network through various methods. Recently, remarkably developed wired/wireless communication technologies aid in forming wider human relations as compared to a prior art.
For example, there is a method using a mobile communication terminal. A mobile communication terminal is advantageous in that deeper intimacy with a counterpart can be formed using the mobile communication terminal because the mobile communication terminal can be carried at any time, and anywhere without being limited to a place and an immediate reaction from the counterpart can be expected.
However, in order to maintain a continuing relationship with people stored in the telephone directory of a mobile communication terminal, the user of the mobile communication terminal has to search the telephone directory for persons with who calls or contacts are loosely made and to make phone calls or send messages to the persons. In such a case, if there is a record that a phone call has recently been made or messages have recently been transmitted and received, whether contact has been made may be checked through a recent call list or a message storage box. However, persons capable of being checked are very limited because the storage capacity of the mobile communication terminal is limited, and much time and effort are required.
Accordingly, there will be a need for research into a method capable of actively and efficiently using a mobile communication terminal in maintaining personal relations by consistently checking the level of closeness with counterparts stored in the telephone directory of the mobile communication terminal.
Furthermore, there are problems in that a user does not frequently register the contact information of acquaintances with a terminal directory because it is inconvenient for the user to manually store the contact information of the acquaintances in the directory one by one and thus the user is unable to make contact with acquaintances not registered with the directory.
Furthermore, with the recent rapid supply of portable phones and mobile communication terminals, users frequently change their telephone numbers into new telephone numbers.
For convenience of a user having a changed telephone number, a communication service provider provides service in which an incoming call switches to the changed telephone number of the user when a counterpart makes a phone call to the pervious telephone number of the user or provides service in which a counterpart is notified of the changed telephone number of the user through voice or a text message for a specific period when the counterpart makes a phone call to the previous telephone number.
Furthermore, a user directly notifies acquaintances (counterparts) that his or her telephone number has been changed one by one through voice call or text messages.
However, such a method is inconvenient for a counterpart because the counterpart has to check the changed telephone number of the user and to update the telephone number of the user, stored in the directory of a mobile communication terminal, with the changed telephone number by manually manipulating his or her own mobile communication terminal.